<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lights, camera, action by lizamarri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844351">lights, camera, action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri'>lizamarri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Meetings, FitzSimmons if you squint, Fluff, High School AU, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, remember in s3, she saw when the homeless guy, static quake - Freeform, well it got me thinking, when daisy was trying to choreograph the fight scene, with the wooden bird showed her the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and her friends Jemma, Fitz, May, and Coulson have all been working hard to choreograph a fight scene for their Media project, a Hollywood style film trailer. Unfortunately, Daisy's pulled a little off the task when the new kid bursts through the door.<br/>It helps that he caught the fake knife that May accidentaly threw at his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Leo Fitz &amp; Melinda May &amp; Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lights, camera, action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have no idea where this came from so enjoy a pile of fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, no, no, you’re doing it all wrong! Reset!” Daisy yells, sighing. “Jemma, you’re too slow with the fall, and Fitz… I’m sorry, but you’re just horrible at dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d have to practice,” the Scottish transfer mumbles. “Is there a reason we need an action scene in the trailer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, to draw the viewer in, we already went over this. Now again, from the top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May rolls her eyes, and despite the fact that the scariest senior ever is unhappy with her, Daisy isn’t deterred. “Coulson, the stopwatch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” her stage manager answers. “And…” May burst through the doors. “Now!” Coulson starts the stopwatch, and May runs towards her first attacker. She executes a quick downward swipe, feinting a hit to his head before grabbing his arm and twisting it then disarming him. May grabs her own gun, slipping underneath her first attacker to shoot a second one to shoot Fitz. “Bang!” May yells, signifying that Fitz needs to go down.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fitz falls to his knees, stiff and awkward as he drones, “Please, no, somebody,” like he’s reading from a teleprompter. Daisy squeezes her hands to her temples, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May pins her assailant to the floor, pushing up and shooting two more people, yelling bang in quick succession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the table!” reminds Daisy, and May rolls underneath the table before shooting the man waiting for her. She grabs him, and sends them both tumbling to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simmons!” Daisy yells, spinning her hands in a let’s go, let’s go motion, and the British transfer runs onto the stage. Jemma fake punches May, fist half a foot away from her face, as May pretends to grapple and lets Jemma push her fake gun to the ground. May lands another fake hit. “Fall down!” she hisses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Jemma collapses, doing so in an awkward fashion similar to Fitz’s performance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The knife!” Daisy yells, and yet another one of her extra’s runs towards the wall with a big red sign taped onto it that reads ALARM, right as May picks up the fake knife from one of the felled assailants and throws it at the sign, just after he manages to tap it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife never hits the sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blonde boy is standing there, no older than her, hand outstretched and with the fake red knife in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” Daisy protests. “Um, sorry, who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Lincoln,” the boy stutters. “I’m, um, new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you caught it,” Daisy says. “You caught the knife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to, it was just flying for my face, and… reflexes, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy blinks, then turns back to May. “I want him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignores Lincoln’s protests, glaring at May. “I want him in the cast, May. We can’t keep Fitz, who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> horrible at dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working on it!” Fitz protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Lincoln asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy pivots. “How good are you at all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… fighting? Catching… knives? I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fighting, being a stunt-man type guy,” Daisy asks. “We’re making a trailer for media class, and there’s a fight scene, and Fitz and Jemma are both </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> at fighting and dying. Sorry, Simmons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No guilt,” Jemma reassures. “I prefer biology to punching at any rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln squints. “So, you need me as a fighting double?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Daisy pleads. “The only one here who can fight decently is May, and she’s already the protagonist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln frowns, but Daisy gives him her puppy-eyes look, and he crumbles. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Lincoln agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Daisy crows. “Oh my god, you’re so not going to regret this. What did you come in here for, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for the computer lab,” Lincoln says, scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can help you find that,” Daisy assures. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs his hand, and leads him deftly out of the media room. “Sorry for being a little pushy back there,” she says while walking with him down the hallway. “It’s just that almost all my friends are clumsy as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Lincoln answers. “Trust me, I’m just glad you weren’t some bitchy drama kid. Besides…” he says, after trailing off. “It sounds kind of fun. As the new kid, I’m desperate for friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy grins. “Well, Mr… I don’t know your last name but whatever, you’ve found a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short silence follows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me. I’m the friend,” she clarifies awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Lincoln answers. “And my last name is Campbell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Daisy Johnson,” she answers. “Welcome to Shield High. Just make sure you avoid the jocks and the stoners, and you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll have to stick with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy tilts her head to the side with a grin. “Guess you will.” They turn on the last corner, and Daisy points to a door just a few steps away. “That’s the computer room. Come find me if you ever get lost again, ok? And I’ll find you about the video thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Lincoln answers. He grins softly, blue eyes twinkling. “I’ll see you later, Daisy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you,” she answers shyly, and Lincoln disappears behind the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy breathes out a little starstruck sigh, before composing herself and turning back to the media room. Now, it’s time to decide who’s out- Fitz or Simmons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably Fitz. She’s not going to lie, it’s like he was born to be wooden on screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this ship is so underrated tho who agrees</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>